Changement
by Kiara Jedusor
Summary: Fic Abandonnée.
1. Prologue!

Titre: Et si...

Genre: un peu n'importe quoi.

Couple: vous verrez.

Disclaimer: rien a moi a part les personnage que vous connaissez pas.

* * *

Prologue.

Voldemort avait confie a Barty Croupton Jr une autre mission: remettre une lettre a Harry, lettre écrite par Lily.

Barty avait accompli sa mission et Harry avait lu la lettre dans laquelle il appris les origine de sa mère_1_, que son père n'était pas James Potter mais Severus Rogue, que Sirius et Remus était des Mangemort fidèle.

Après qu'il ai lu la lettre Zack demanda a Barty: et que fait t'on?

- On s'en tient au plan du maître, mon prince, répondit Barty.

- Mon prince? pourquoi m'appelle tu comme ça Barty, demanda Zack.

- Car vous êtes le petit-fils du maître et donc le prince des ténèbres.

- Barty s'il te plait appelle moi Zack ou Zackary mais ne me dit pas mon prince ok, répondit-il .

- Bien Zack de toute façons je suis sous tes ordre.

- Bon tu continue ce que tu faisait et moi je vais voir mon père.

- Bien Zack.

Zack sortit du bureaux de Maugrey et partit voir son père.

Dans les cachot.

Zack arriva devant le bureaux de son père et frappa, et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entre.

- Entrer.

Zack entra et regarda son père.

Severus regarda le nouveaux venu et dit: Que voulez vous Potter?

Zack murmura: Je connais la vérité.

- Potter répéter un peu plus fort je n'ai pas compris.

Zack soupira et répéta: Je connais la vérité.

- Comment, fut le seul mot que Severus put dire.

Zack sourit et répondit: Maugrey n'est pas le vrai mais Barty Croupton Jr., il m'a donne une lettre de maman.

- A, et que veut tu Zack.

- Je voudrais savoir comment sa ce fait que je ressemble a un Potter.

- Lily a placer un charme qui a modifier ton apparence, il devrais disparaître a tes 15 ans.

- Ok merci.

- Zack tu veut encore me demander quelque chose.

- Je voudrais avoir des cour de rattrapage en potion.

- D'accord tu es libre le lundi et le vendredi soir.

- Oui, merci encore p'pa.

- Allez file sinon tes amis vont te faire chercher.

- Ok a demain.

Zack sortit du bureau, et partit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

_Bon voila le prologue, vous aurez la suite bientôt._

_A plus et je veux des review._

_1: allez voir mon LiveJournal, j'y ai mis les explication sur les personnage!_


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: Et si...

Genre: un peu n'importe quoi.

Couple: vous verrez.

Disclaimer: rien a moi a part les personnage que vous connaissez pas.

Note: je passe l'année scolaire, pour arriver ou ça m'intéresse. Il y auras des Flash-Back de l'année dans ce chapitre et peut-être dans les suivant.

* * *

Chapitre1: Le retour de Voldemort.

Zack avait suivit le plan à la lettre et il se retrouva transporter avec Cedric dans un cimetière à la fin de la troisième tache.

La tous ce passa très vite Queudver arrive avec Voldemort, Queudver attacha Cedric a une pierre tombale .

Zack restât à ça place, il vit Queudver déposa son paquet et s'approcher de lui, il dit: Queudver va t'occuper du maître.

Queudver s'inclina et répondit: bien mon prince, mais qu'allait vous faire?

Zack partit s'asseoir au pied d'une pierre tombale et répondit: je vais regarder.

Zack ne regarda pas, il retourna dans ses souvenir.

Flash-Back.

Zack sortait de son cour de rattrapage avec son père quand il croisa Dumbledore au détour d'un couloir.

Ce dernier lui demanda: Harry que fais tu dans les couloir aussi tard?

Zack fit un sourire force et répondit: je reviens d'un de met cour de rattrapage en Potion avec le professeur Rogue monsieur.

Dumbledore acquiesça et essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, mais il fut repousser.

Zack lui dit: professeur on ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas utilise l'occlumancie sur quelqu'un qui sait se défendre

Dumbledore le regarda et demanda: qui t'a appris l'occlumancie Harry?

Zack répondit d'un ton neutre: le professeur Rogue, puis je partir monsieur je voudrais allez dormir?

Dumbledore acquiesça et Zack partit.

Fin du flash-back.

Zack sourit et allait retourner dans un autre souvenir quand quelqu'un lui envoyât un jet d'eau en pleine figure, il se releva et regarda autour de lui et vit deux adolescent de sont age entrain de le regarder, il leur demanda: qui été vous?

La fille répondit: Emily Black et lui Jeremy Jedusor-Lupin, et toi?

Zack répondit: Zackary Rogue, tu fait partie de la famille de Sirius?

Emily sourit et lui dit: oui je suis sa fille et j'ai un frère qui est a Poudlard pour le tournois des trois sorcier, tu y as participer non?

Zack répondit: oui j'y ait participer.

Emily le regarda, sourit puis lui demanda: tu veux jouer avec Cedric.

Zack sourit sadiquement: oui mon père m'a appris des sort vicieux.

Ils entendirent Jeremy les appeler: allez venez on va s'amusez.

Zack et Emily se dépêchèrent d'aller le rejoindre quand Zack vit Cedric il lui demanda tout en sortant sa baguette: alors ça va Cedric?

Cedric lui dit: sale traître du est du côte du seigneur des ténèbres.

Zack éclata de rire et réussi a dire: moi un traître c'est la meilleure de la journée, j'ai seulement rejoint le seigneur de ténèbres mon grand père, Cedric est ce que tu me prenait pour un gentil petit Gryffondor qui ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche?

A ce moment la Emily et Jeremy éclatèrent de rirent.

Zack les regarda, mais regardât partiellement Jeremy car il vit des yeux dorés il s'exclamât: tu n'est le fils de Remus par hasard Jeremy.

Jeremy arrêtât de rire et le regarda puis il répondit: oui comment l'a tu deviner?

Zack sourit et répondit: tu a les même yeux que lui, mais bon on est la pour s'amusez non?

Jeremy sourit et se tournât vers Emily en disant: honneur au fille.

Emily acquiesça, pris sa baguette et se tournât vers Cedric puis elle dit: _Contusio_

Cedric criait de douleur et Zack dit: a mon tour, les deux autre acquiescèrent et Zack s'approcha en pointant sa baguette vers Cedric puis il dit: _Congelatio intestinum _

Cedric ne criait plus il hurlait quand Jeremy s'approcha baguette levée en disant: tu veux pas arrêter de crier, non ben dommage tu m'énerve, _Avada Kedavra _

Jeremy se tournât vers les deux autre et ils firent apparaître des blessure sur eux et disparaître celle de Cedric, puis Jeremy dit: on pars!

Zack et Emily acquiescèrent firent léviter Cedric et partirent vers le Portoloin et disparurent.

* * *

_  
_

_Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine, le samedi._

_Je mettrais les réponse aux review sur mon live journal, aller voir sur mon profil._

_Bon et bien je veux des review._

_Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un connait le titre de la fic ou Harry s'enfuit de chez les Dursley et qu'il arrive au cimetière de Godric Hollow's, puis Dumbledore va le chercher avec des membre de l'ordre et le ramène a Poudlard, la les fantôme des Lily, James et Sirius apparaissent. Et merci d'avance._


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre: Et si...

Genre: un peu n'importe quoi.

Couple: vous verrez.

Disclaimer: rien a moi a part les personnage que vous connaissez pas.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Retour à Poudlard.

Zack, Emily et Jeremy atterrirent au stade de Quidditch de Poudlard avec le corps de Cedric, la ils firent tout les trois semblant d'être épuisé Dumbledore arriva prés d'eux et appela l'infirmière pour qu'elle les emmène a l'infirmerie ou ils durent rester toute la nuit « pour récupère » dixit Mme Pomfresh, après qu'elle fut retournée dans sont bureaux Zack dit aux deux autre: c'est plus une infirmière c'est une dragonne, moins pire que le Magyar mais une dragonne quand même!

Emily et Jeremy rirent puis se couchèrent en disant: puisqu'on doit rester ici autant dormir.

Zack acquiesça et se coucha aussi.

le lendemain matin.

Zack fut réveillé par la vois de Jeremy, il disait: mais on sais pas oncle Sirius papa et tante Kiara nous ont pas laissé voir la renaissance de grand père.

- c'est pas vrai, vous n'avez certainement pas obéis a ça je sais très bien que vous vouliez voir son retour, alors dite nous la vérité! S'exclama Remus

- mais on sais pas papa, dit Jeremy.

- ok je te crois gamin, excuse moi. Répondit Remus

- que c'est mignon, s'exclama Emily.

- Emily, grogna Remus.

- j'ai rien dit, au fait oncle Remus si toi et papa vous voulez savoir comment ça c'est passe demande le a Zack.

Zack releva la tète et dit: j'en sais rien j'ai pas regarder.

Jeremy s'approcha de son lit et lui sauta dessus en criant: tu m'as fait peur crétin; puis il se mit a le chatouiller.

Remus, Sirius et Emily éclatèrent de rire.

Severus entra dans l'infirmerie a ce moment là avec Jin et Drago.

Drago et Jin explosèrent de rire, Zack riait aussi il en été de même pour Sirius, Remus et Emily.

Avec tout ce bruit « la dragonne »dixit Zack; entra, regarda ce qu'il se passait et cria: **Mr Jedusor-Lupin veuillez laissez Mr Potter respirer!**

Jeremy arrêta et se leva puis il tira la langue a Zack et dit: j'me vengerais.

Zack sourit et dit: j'te crois, salut Remus, Sirius, Emily, Drago, Jin, professeur Rogue.

Drago s'approcha et lui: ça va Harry.

Zack se tourna vers lui et se leva puis dit: j'vais bien!

Severus pris la parole: Mme Pomfresh pouvez vous allez prévenir le directeur qu'ils sont réveillez.

Mme Pomfresh répliqua: mais Severus je dois les examiner.

Severus lui coupa la parole: Mme Pomfresh ils vont bien, de toute façonje reste la ne vous en faites pas.

Mme Pomfresh hochât la tête et partit.

Elle fut a peine sortie que Zack se précipita dans les bras de Severus, qui le serra contre lui.

Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent et Sirius pris Jin dans ses bras en disant: alors tu as voulu participe aux tournoi.

Jin acquiesça et répondit: oui mais Krun as été choisi.

Emily elle été dans les bras de Drago, et Jeremy été a coter de son père, Sirius lâcha Jin et ils s'assirent tous des lit pour attendre Dumbledore.

_(J'ai penser arrêter la. Mais bon j'suis pas aussi sadique, donc je continue.)_

Mme Pomfresh revint avec Dumbledore puis elle parti s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Dumbledore s'approcha du groupe et demanda a Zack, Emily et Jeremy: est-ce que vous allez mieux.

Les concerné répondirent: oui on va mieux.

Dumbledore acquiesça et demanda: bien vous deux je voudrais connaître vos nom.

Jeremy répondit pour les deux: moi je suis Jeremy Jedusor-Lupin et elle c'est Emily Black .

Dumbledore acquiesça et demanda: comment se fait t'il que vous étiez avec Harry et Cedric?

Jeremy répondit encore pour les deux: avec mon deuxième père et ma tante Kiara nous vivons tous près de là, on a entendu du bruit et on est allez voir.

Dumbledore fut surpris et demanda: vous n'étiez pas a votre école?

Jeremy répondit encore et toujours: Emily et moi suivons des cour particulier, mais mon cousin Jin lui va a Durmstrang.

Dumbledore acquiesça et se tourna vers Zack: que s'est t'il passe Harry.

Zack répondit: Cedric et moi on a atterri dans un cimetière, j'ai vu Queudver avec Voldemort, Queudver a tue Cedric puis il a commencer une incantation et m'a pris mon sang, il y avait un chaudron, Queudver y a mis les os de la tombe sur laquelle j'était, sa mains et puis mon sang, après Voldemort est sorti du chaudron et a ordonné a Queudver de me libère pour qu'il fassent un duel avec moi, Emily et Jeremy sont arrive a ce moment la ils mon aider et on a atteint le trophée, puis on a atterri au terrain de Quidditch.

Dumbledore acquiesça et dit a Zack, Emily et Jeremy de ce reposé, Sirius, Remus et Severus de le suivre et a Jin et Drago qu'ils pouvez rester la.

Tout le groupe accepta et firent ce qu'il avait demande.

Zack, Jeremy, Emily, Drago et Jin s'installèrent tous sur un lit et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

un demi heure plus tard.

Le petit groupe était encore entrain de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur...

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Vous verrez dans les prochain chapitre qui entre dans l'infirmerie._

_A + et je veux des review._


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre: Et si...

Genre: un peu n'importe quoi.

Couple: Hermione et Jin, Zack/Harry et Jeremy, un peu Drago et Emily.

Disclaimer: rien a moi a part les personnage que vous connaissez pas.

RAR: y'en a qu'une donc: Merci d'avoir répondus a ma question samy

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Qu'est ce qu'il fout la!

* * *

**_

**Une demi heure plus tard.**

Le petit groupe était encore entrain de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Zack fit une grimace en les voyant.

Les autre se levèrent et Drago dit avec un sourire moqueur: on te laisse te débrouillé, ou tu a besoin d'aide.

Zack le regarda et lui sourit: y'a intérêt que vous restiez petit dragon!

Emily s'écrias: Drago tu vois y'a pas que moi qui t'appelle petit dragon!

Drago ne la regarda pas il regardait Zack il s'approcha en disant: tu vas me le payer Potter.

Et il lui sautas dessus et commença a le chatouillé.

Zack s'écrias: non pas les chatouille s'te plait Drago arrête ça!

Hermione et Ron eux n'avait pas bougé en voyant Harry parler avec Malfoy, Hermione en voyant Malfoy sauter sur Harry et le chatouillé murmura a Ron: ils sont fou.

Ron regarda Harry et Malfoy: Malfoy c'est possible mais Harry je sais pas.

Jeremy comme tout Loup-garou les entendit, il s'approcha d'eux et leur dit: je vais me présenter car on ce connaît je suis Jeremy Jedusor-Lupin. Et la bas il y a mes cousin Jin et Emily Black, il y a aussi Drago Malfoy mais vous le connaissez. Quand a votre interrogation Drago est complètement cinglé depuis qu'il côtoient ma cousine et Harry lui est tombé sur la tête hier.

Hermione acquiesça et dit: je suis Hermione Granger et lui c'est Ron Weasley.

Ron continua en fixant Malfoy: qu'est ce qu'il fout la?

Jeremy le regarda surpris par le ton: je crois qu'il est venu voir ma cousine.

Jeremy regarde le groupe qu'il venait de quitter et cria a Drago: Drake arrête tu va finir par l'étouffé et y'a plusieurs personne qui t'en voudrais dont moi!

Jeremy avait dit les dernier mot d'une voit menaçante et en s'approchant de Drago et Harry.

Drago s'arrêta de chatouillé Harry et regarda Jeremy il fut surpris par son regard et dit: ne me dit pas que c'est lui que Angel l'a choisi?

Jeremy le regarda et répondit: c'est exactement ça!

Drago se reculât vers Emily et Jin qui avait déjà reculer vers Hermione et Ron: bon ok on te laisse lui expliquer.

Il sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie avec Jin et Emily qui traîner Hermione et Ron.

Zack n'avait rien compris il demanda a Jeremy: qu'est ce qui ce passe Jeremy.

Jeremy soupira et s'assit sur le lit: tu sais que je suis un Loup-garou.

Zack acquiesça.

Jeremy continua: ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que les Loup-garou ont un seul compagnon pour toute leur vie.

Zack compris: je suis ton compagnon c'est ça?

Jeremy baissa la tête et acquiesça : oui c'est ça.

Zack s'approcha de lui et sourit: ça ne me dérange pas, mais laisse moi un peu de temps.

Jeremy releva la tête et lui sourit: d'accord j'attendrais que tu sois près.

Zack le regarda et s'approcha un peu et lui sourit.

Jeremy arrêta de respirer Zack était très proche de lui._ Je ne peux pas l'embrasser, il n'est pas près, je meurs d'envie de le faire mais je ne peux pas._

Il envoya ses pensée se faire voir et s'approcha de Zackpuis posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Zack, Zack pouvait se reculer mais il le fit pas.

Hors de l'infirmerie.

Ron s'énerver: pourquoi on a du sortir.

Pendant ce temps Emily regardait Drago elle demanda: Harry est le compagnon de Jeremy?

Drago se tourna vers elle: oui je l'ai vu au regard de Jeremy.

Hermione les regarder tour a tour: puis elle s'exclama: Jeremy est un Loup-garou n'est ce pas et Harry est

Drago se tourna vers elle: tu a compris Granger, Potter est le compagnon de Jeremy.

Ron regarda Hermione et dit: mais ce sont

Hermione lui coupa la parole: quoi c'est deux garçon et alors je vois pas ce que ca peux faire!

Ron la regarda et dit: mais

Drago s'en mêla: Weasley me dit pas que t'es homophobe! Surtout qu'une personne que tu apprécies est gay.

Ron le regarda: a oui qui?

Drago sourit et répondit: t'as pas compris qui sa peut être avec le nom de Jeremy! Granger je suppose que toi tu a compris.

Hermione acquiesça et dit: Jedusor-Lupin c'est facile a comprendre Ron, Jeremy est le fils de Remus et d'un autre homme dont le nom est Jedusor, c'est ça Dra Malfoy.

Drago sourit et s'approcha d'elle: Granger je n'ai qu'une chose a dire pour une fille de Moldu tu est intelligente, tu a encore raison.

Il lui tendit la main: je te propose de faire la paix.

Hermione lui sourit et lui serra la main: j'accepte avec plaisir, de plus tu a déjà fait la paix avec Harry.

Drago sourit et s'apprêta a dire quelque chose quand Ron pris la parole: Hermione tu ne vas quand même pas faire la paix avec la fouine.

Hermione explosa de rire: Drago et moi avons fait la paix depuis longtemps Weasley depuis que Harry ma parler au moment ou tu était assez con pour lui faire la gueule!

Ron était bouche bée.

Hermione décida de l'enfoncer encore plus: d'ailleurs je sort avec Jin et tu ne t'en ai même pas aperçu!

Elle s'approcha de Jin et l'enlaça, Jin l'embrassa.

Emily s'écria: VIVE MA FUTURE BELLE SOEUR!

Ron n'écouta pas plus et s'en alla.

Drago soupira: enfin débarrasser de la belette. Emy t'es obligée de hurler!

Emily s'approcha de lui et lui hurla dans les oreille: OUI JE SUIS OBLIGÉE DE HURLER MON P'TIT DRAGON!

Dans l'infirmerie.

Zack et Jeremy s'embrasser encore.

Jeremy rompit le baisé et dit: désolé j'ai pas su résister.

Zack avait les yeux fermer, il les rouvrit et dit: c'est pas grave, j'ai apprécier.

Jeremy sourit et l'enlaça: j'ai remarquer.

Jeremy l'embrassa encore une fois et Zack y répondit.

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent ils se sourirent.

Jeremy sourit et dit: on va rejoindre les autre?

Zack sourit et se leva.

Jeremy passa son bras autour de la taille de Zack et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Ils étaient a peine hors de l'infirmerie qu'ils virent Hermione dans les bras de Jin.

Quand ils les virent ils leurs sourirent et Jeremy et Zack s'approchèrent d'eux, Jeremy avait toujours sont bras autour de la taille de Zack.

Emily demanda: alors vous êtes ensemble.

Zack sourit et Jeremy répondit: oui et toi t'a toujours pas conclu avec Drake?

Pour toute réponse Emily lui sourit et s'approcha de Drago, sans que Drago ne réagisse elle l'embrassa et lorsqu'elle se retira Drago la tira contre lui et l'embrassa aussi.

C'est a ce moment que Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius et Severus arrivèrent, Severus avait les yeux écarquillé et les regardait sans bougé, Remus lui sourit en voyant sont fils et Zack, il s'approcha d'eux et demanda a Jeremy: tu a trouver ton compagnon?

Jeremy acquiesça et Zack sourit à Remus.

Remus grogna: content pour vous, Zack je crois que ton père va nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Zack et Jeremy sourirent, Remus lui rejoint Dumbledore qui dit: allons dans la grande salle, et vous pouvez tous allez a la même table.

Jin, Hermione, Emily, Drago, Zack et Jeremy suivirent les adulte et arriver dans la grande salle ils s'installèrent la table des Gryffondor le plus loin possible de Ron, qui comme un con s'approcha d'eux et dit: qu'est ce que Malfoy fout la?

Zack répondit: ils mange avec nous ça se voit pas Weasley.

Ron se tourna vers lui et vis que Jeremy avait toujours sont bras autour de la taille de Zack il dit: alors Granger avait raison.

Zack le regarde: Hermione avait raison pour quoi?

Ron fit une grimace de dégoût et dit: Granger avait raison sur le fait que t'es avec un mec!

Zack le regarde et dit: sa te dérange Weasley?

Ron répondit: oui je veux pas dormir dans le même dortoir qu'un sale pèdè!

Zack se leva et s'approcha de Ron: quoi t'as peur que j'te saute dessus, t'as pas a t'en faire si Mione veut pas sortir avec toi alors j'imagine pas un autre mec!

Ron le regarda dégoûté: espèce de con!

Zack le regarde et dit: le plus con de nous deux c'est toi Weasley! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami?

Ron le regarde dégoûté: moi ami avec un pèdè tu rêve!

Zack s'approcha de lui et lui foutu son poing dans la figure en disant: ne t'avise plus de dire ça devant moi Weasley ou je te jure que je te tuerais compris!

Ron partit sans se retourner ni répondre!

Zack se rassit et vit qu'ils y avaient certaine personne étonnée alors il s'approcha de Jeremy et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Jeremy répondit au baisé tout en pensant: _Il m'embrasse devant tout le monde, c'est sur qu'il est près!_ Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Zack.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baisé Zack regarda les autre, il n'y avait pas de regard dégoûter seulement des regard surpris et d'autre amusé.

A la table des professeur Severus, Remus et Sirius secouèrent la tête défaitiste en murmurant: il a le même caractère que Lily!

Quelque jour plus tard!

Le fait que Zack soit gay avait été accepté par tout le monde sauf par Ronald Weasley qui ne voulait plus le voir!

Zack lui s'en fichait il profitais de la vie et surtout d'être avec sa famille.

Ce jour la, Zack et Jeremy était allonger dans l'herbe du parc avec Jin, Hermione, Drago, Emily, Sirius, Remus et un certain prof de potion!

Le lendemain ils devrais rentrer chez eux et Zack ne repartait pas chez les Dursley il partait avec son père et ses amis pour le manoir de Voldemort!

Le jour du départ!

Zack se réveilla dans les bras de Jeremy, ils étaient nu tout les deux. Zack soupira de bonheur et se blotti d'avantage contre Jeremy. Jeremy bougea et serra Zack plus fort contre lui, il se réveilla et se souvint de la nuit dernière. Zack se retourna et l'embrassa. Jeremy y répondit lorsqu'il arrêta le baisé Zack lui dit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble: je t'aime Jeremy. Jeremy sourit et dit: moi aussi Zack, je t'aime.

Quand ils furent lève et habillé ils sortirent du dortoir, pour rejoindre leurs amis, Hermione sourit en voyant leurs têtes.

Elle demanda: alors vous avez bien dormi?

Zack et Jeremy rougirent, et Hermione dit: vous pourriez répondre et pas rougir.

Zack s'approcha d'elle et lui dit a l'oreille: Jeremy et moi on a passé une merveilleuse nuit et je compte bien recommencer.

Hermione rit et lui répondit: je m'en doutait rien qu'a voir vos têtes.

Zack lui sourit et partit s'asseoir à coté de Jeremy et l'attira sur lui pour l'embrasse.

Peu après ils sortirent de la salle commune de Serpentard ou tous le groupe avait emménage après la "discutions" de Zack et Ron et ils partirent dans la grande salle pour manger et ensuite ils devaient aller rejoindre Severus pour prendre le Portoloin pour aller chez Voldemort!

Aucun d'eux ne mange à la table des Gryffondor mais à la table des Serpentard.

Le repas terminer le petit groupe partit dans les cachot avec Severus, Remus et Sirius pour prendre le Portoloin et allé au manoir de Voldemort


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre: Changement. (New titre, je trouve qu'il est mieux que Et si.)

Couple: Zack (Harry)/Jeremy, Emily/Drago, Hermione/Jin, Sirius/Kiara et Remus/Alex.

Disclaimer: Rien a moi a part: Jeremy, Emily, Jin, Kiara et Alex.

Rar: Je sais que c'est interdit mais je fait une réponse générale: Merci a tous pour vos review sa fait plaisir.

_666Naku:_ Si le vieux fou n'a rien dit c'est parce qu'il a connu Alex(l'autre père de Jeremy) et Kiara (la sœur jumelle d'Alex) et qu'il ne connaît pas leur passé de mangemort :)

_Lunicorne:_ Je continue les deux fics. T'en fait pas, j'ai trouve un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre pour l'autre faudra attendre :).

* * *

Au manoir Jedusor.

Zack, Jeremy, Drago, Emily, Jin, Hermione, Severus, Remus et Sirius était au manoir depuis deux semaine et Zack et Hermione venait d'être appelé par Voldemort.

Zack et Hermione suivait Lucius Malfoy et Severus vers le bureau de Voldemort.

Zack frappa et Voldemort les autorisa à entrer. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent devant le bureau.

"Bien, Zack est ce que Severus t'as parlé de tes particularité?" Demanda Voldemort en regardant son petit fils.

"Non grand père." Répondit Zack en regardant alternativement son père et son grand père.

"Alors c'est a moi de le faire." Dit Voldemort en lançant un bref regard à Severus, il se tournât vers Zack. "Lily était une demi Elfe et Severus est un demi Vampire."

Zack regarda son père puis son grand père et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Si je résume bien, je suis a moitié un Vampire et a moitié un Elfe. Si c'est sa comment ça se fait que mes oreilles ne soit pas pointues?

- Exact Zack, tes oreilles ne sont pas pointue parce que Lily t'as lance un sort pour modifier ton apparence, le sort devrait être lever le jour de ton anniversaire." Répondit Severus.

"D'accord."

Voldemort se tournât vers Hermione et Lucius. "Lucius a tu parler a Hermione?"

"Non, pas encore maître." Répondit le mangemort.

" Et bien fait le!" Ordonnât le mage noir.

"Bien maître. Hermione ce que tu vas apprendre va te surprendre..."

Lucius ne fini pas sa phrase car Hermione l'interrompit. "Monsieur Malfoy venez en au fait s'il vous plait."

Lucius acquiesça puis répondit. "Tu ne t'appelle pas Hermione Granger mais Méline Malfoy. Tu es ma fille et Drago est ton frère jumeau. Si tu as vécu chez des moldu c'est pour te protéger."

Hermione était sous le choc, elle regarda toute les personne présente puis dit. "Si c'est la vérité, alors j'aimerais retrouver ma véritable apparence."

Lucius regarda sa fille. "C'est la vérité. Severus donne moi la potion."

Severus lui tendit la potion et Lucius la donna à sa fille. Hermione la prit et la bu d'un trait. Zack regardait Hermione en souriant, elle avait a présent les cheveux blond presque blanc typiquement Malfoy, ses yeux était de la même couleur que ceux de Drago et elle avait grandit de plusieurs centimètre. Lucius fit apparaître un miroir et le tendit à Méline, elle le pris et se regarda.

"Et ben si on me dit que je suis pas une Malfoy je le croirait pas. Je ressemble vraiment fort à Drago." Dit t'elle avec un sourire.

Zack lui sourit et dit. "Mel tu es magnifique.

- Merci Zack."

Voldemort les regarda puis leurs dits. "Vous pouvez y aller."

Lucius, Severus et Méline regardèrent le Lord et s'inclinèrent avant de partir. Zack lui attendit et lorsque son père sa meilleure amie et le père de celle-ci furent sortit, il s'approcha de son grand père et lui demanda. "Parle moi de maman et de grand mère s'il te plait."

"Aria ta grand mère était la plus douce des Elfes, les Elfes ont toujours été pacifique mais elle était avec moi, Dumbledore avait trompé sa famille et elle voulait se venger. Quand Lily est née Aria m'a dit de l'envoyer chez les moldu pour que Dumbledore ne sache pas que nous avions une fille. Lily a toujours été une enfant intelligente, elle a découvert qui elle était en troisième avec l'aide de Severus." Voldemort s'était levé et était partit à la fenêtre. "Aria est morte lors d'une attaque de Dumbledore."

Zack s'approcha de son grand père et lui dit. "Je..." Il baissa la tête. "Merci. Dit t'il avant de sortir.

1/8/1995. Salle a mangé.

Zack entrât avec Jeremy, ils étaient les derniers. Tout le monde le regarda.

"Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Zack tu t'es regarder ce matin?

- Nan pourquoi?"

Voldemort fit apparaître un miroir assez grand pour se voir entièrement. Zack se regarda et…

Ses cheveux n'avaient pas change à part des reflets roux et des mèches argentées, ils avaient aussi poussé. Ses yeux étaient argentés, entourer de rouge. Ses oreille étaient pointue, il avait grandit. Et ses canines étaient pointues. Méline se leva et s'approcha de Zack elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Zack tu est magnifique.

- Je sais Mel."

Jeremy et lui s'assirent et commencent à manger.

Deux jours après que Zack aie retrouver sa vraie apparence.

"Zack Méline vous venez!" Criât un homme du hall d'un manoir.

- On arrive papa." Répliquât un adolescent aux cheveux noir et aux yeux argenté tout en descendant le grand escalier du manoir, avec une jeune fille blonde aux yeux gris acier.

"Le vieux fou connaît vos identités et veux vous voir.

- On sait parrain." Répondit cette fois ci la jeune fille.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel puis leurs tendit un vieux journal, les adolescents le prirent et ils disparurent tous les trois. Ils réapparurent à Pré Au Lard, ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Arrivé à Poudlard, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. L'homme donna le mot de passe: **Ballongomme. **La gargouille pivota et ils entrèrent dans l'escalier tournant. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et ils s'assirent.

"Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Voici Zack mon fils et celui de Lily et Méline Malfoy la sœur jumelle de Drago, anciennement Hermione Granger.

- Méline, Zack est ce que vous allez bien?

- Oui monsieur." Répondit Zack.

- Méline comment prend tu la nouvelle.

- Ca peut aller monsieur, apprendre qu'on est la fille d'un mangemort ça fait un choc.

- Je m'en doute Méline. Zack connaît la vérité sur tes origines?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien bien. Méline, Zack voulez vous rester à Gryffondor ou vous voulez repasser sous le choipeaux?"

* * *

_A suivre … Prochain chapitre la réponse de Zack et Méline._


End file.
